


Girl Meets "It"

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: GMW Season 3.5 [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode:s03e24, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rilaya, gmw, rated PG at most, so I'ma just give up, tagging this one is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Next, on a Very Special Girl Meets World:Riley and Maya's relationship is put to the test when a secret is revealed.(or: I have no idea where this one even came from. Maybe you'll like it, though?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this one breaks the episode format just a smidge, but whatever.

Star-dappled moonlight blazed through the bay window, illuminating Riley and Maya as they engaged in their new favorite activity: kissing.

As with everything they did together, it came perfectly naturally, their lips and bodies moving in perfect synch as each new embrace made their motions bolder and their hunger for each other deeper.

"How... have we not... been doing this... all our lives?" Riley panted. She immediately moved down to Maya's neck, eliciting a sharp moan.

"Well," she managed, "it would have been -ooh!- pretty weird when we were seven."

Riley rose up with a disgusted look on her face.

"Aw, Peaches. Don't ruin making out!"

"Honey..." she cooed, pulling Riley in for another round of kisses. "This feels so good, I don't think anything could ruin it..."

Suddenly, the previously closed door slammed open.

"Aha!" yelled Topanga, greeted with the sight of her relaxed daughter, sitting alone by her window, reading. 

"Oh, hi mom," Riley offered, sleepily.

Frozen, Topanga smiled and began inspecting the fire escape out the window.

"Are you... looking for something, mother?" She was the picture of innocence.

Her mother turned an incredulous eye to her before moving to inspect the rest of the room.

"I just wanted to make sure that you remembered our new rules about you and Maya," she said, searching under the bed.

"No closed doors, no sleepovers. What's the matter, mom? Don't you trust me?"

Topanga stuck her head in the closet, then turned with a syrupy smile.

"Oh, I trust you, sweetie. It's your hormones I don't trust. You're young and in love and, in my experience, that can make good decision-making very difficult."

Riley smiled. "What kind of experience is that, mom?"

Topanga blushed. "Just... make sure you follow the new rules. Goodnight, sweetie." With that, she closed the door.

Immediately, the storage door in the bay window bench popped open and a blonde head poked out.

"Ha! I always knew that'd come in handy one day."

Once Maya was back in her seat Riley moved closer to her, concerned.

"Maya, are you sure all this sneaking around is a good idea...?" 

Smiling, Maya began blowing gently in Riley's ear.

"I mean, our parents truuuusss oh I forgob how to tralk."

Maya giggled and kissed Riley again.

"Riles, this is the only way we're ever gonna get any real alone time. I don't like sneaking around either..."

"Yes, you do."

"Yes, I do, but it's also the only way we get to do this..." She moved close, kissing Riley deeply and gently in the way that she'd quickly learned turned her into a puddle.

"But," she pulled away, "what if your mom notices you're gone?"

"Oh, don't sweat it. I set up a decoy."

At that moment, blocks away, Katy Hunter entered Maya's darkened room, seeing her daughter snuggled up in bed.

"Baby girl, you asleep already?"

Maya nodded.

"Well, lemme at least give you a kiss goodnight."

The blonde head in the bed began shaking vigorously, but Katy did not notice. When she leaned in to kiss her child she screamed, causing Farkle to scream as well, his blonde wig nearly falling off.

 

(Cue Intro)


	2. Chapter 2

"You're grounded?"

Riley sat slumped on the floor against her locker. Surrounding her were Lucas, Zay, Smackle and Farkle. She nodded her head at Lucas's question.

"Both of you?"

She nodded again.

Zay popped up. "Even you?"

Another nod.

Zay turned to Farkle. "And how the heck did you wind up in Maya's bed in a wig?"

"Maya can be a very persuasive speaker."

"She threatened to dunk him through a basketball hoop," Smackle interjected.

"That was one of her strategies, yes."

Riley knocked her head against the metal door behind her.

"We can't even walk to school together in the morning. We've been walking to school together every day for eight years! I barely made it here on my own! I almost fell down a manhole!"

"Riley!!"

At the sound of her name Riley sprung to her feet. Running up the stairs was an explosion of blonde hair headed right toward her.

"MAYA!!"

They embraced, and clung to each other as only the truly desperate and deprived can possibly understand.

"It's been, like, 12 hours since y'all were together!" Zay shook his head.

"Yeah, but that's almost a week in Rilaya time," Farkle explained. At his comment, Lucas made a disapproving face.

"Nah, I don't like that."

"We know you don't, man, but you're their friend and you've gotta be supportive."

Lucas shot Zay the deadliest stare his cowboy eyes could muster.

"The name! I don't like the name! It sounds like a pop star. Why can't we just call them Miley?"

Zay furrowed his brow. "So, you wanna call them Miley to sound LESS like a pop star?"

"Rilaya's the name. I feel like we already voted on this."

"Well, I didn't get to vote, Farkle!"

"Do ya maybe see why?"

"What about Hartthews?"

"One," Smackle said, raising a finger, "that's the actual name of a veterinary hospital in midtown, and two, her name isn't Hart anymore."

"Ok, so... Hunthews? Matthunter?"

"Wasn't Math Hunter an old computer game?"

Farkle shook his head. "Blaster."

Smackle immediately made jazz hands. "Blaster? I hardly know 'er!"

They all turned to her.

"Don't set me up like that if you don't want me to knock it outta the park!"

Lucas shook his head. "This is stupid. Let's just ask them what they wanna be called."

"We could," Zay noted, "but they've been gone for, like, five minutes."

 

\----

 

The girls' bathroom on the first floor was mercifully quiet as first period began. Riley and Maya took full advantage of the isolation, continuing where they had been interrupted the night before. Their kisses were more desperate this time, their hands more voracious, as they pressed up against the white tiled walls.

Finally needing air, Maya broke away.

"I can't believe we're only going to see each other at school for the next two weeks!"

"I know it'll be tough, Peaches," Riley said, soothingly, "but we made it through this past week without seeing each other, so I’m sure we can--"

"It's been 12 hours."

"I'M GOING TO DROWN MYSELF IN THE TOILET!"

Marveling at her ability to find that adorable, Maya pulled Riley in for a softer, sweeter kiss.

"I love you, goofy."

Then Riley looked at Maya with a look she'd never seen before.

"I love you too, Maya. And... I've made a decision."

"Oookay, drama girl. Hit me."

Riley took a deep breath.

"I want to do..." she brought her voice to a whisper, "'it' with you!"

Mayas' face ran through seventeen emotions in the span of a second. Of all the things to hear come out of Riley Matthews' mouth...

"Whoa! Wow, um... ok. That's... that's a pretty big step, Riles. Are you sure to want to?"

Any bravado was gone from Riley's face, leaving only her earnest determination. 

"Maya, we spent so much of our friendship denying our feelings for each other. Now that I know how I feel... I don't want us to deny ourselves anything. Ever again."

Maya was very surprised about which side of this conversation she was on.

"Well, honey, that's very sweet, but we have our whole lives together. We're only 15."

"So? Lots of 15 year olds do," back to a whisper, "'it!'"

Maya smiled. "Yes, yes they do. But those people don't call it 'it,' and they can say it without whispering."

"Maya..."

"Riley..."

"I just... I love you so much. I want to show you that every way I possibly can." She rubbed her thumb lightly on Maya's cheek as she spoke softly, her fingers wrapped around to the back of her neck. She wasn't much of a match for it. "And, our first time could be together! I know you weren't my first kiss like I was yours, but this... we could be each other's first!"

The bell rang, snapping the girls out of their trance.

"Look, let's... let's talk about it tonight. I'll come over," Maya offered.

"But, we're grounded."

"I'll come late, when everyone's asleep." The bell rang again. "Bay window at midnight?"

Riley smiled at her girlfriend. "Bay window at midnight."

 

\----

 

Riley tried to pay attention to anything other than Maya for the rest of the day, failing miserably. Even her dinner went mostly untouched as she excused herself to bed as soon as possible. 

She wasn't sleeping, of course. She was waiting. She waited in the bay window for hours, watching a truly massive full moon rise into the sky and bathe the city in a silver glow.

Good as her word, Maya wasn't a second late. As soon as Riley’s clock switched to 12 the blonde was opening the window. She was halfway in before Riley's words stopped her.

"Oh my god."

Maya looked at her, the silver light shimmering through her yellow locks and shining on her skin.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

Riley could barely find the words.

"You are... so beautiful, Maya."

In almost any other context, from any other source, a scene like this would have sent Maya Hunter into a bout of dry heaves. Here, though, bathed in moonlight in their bay window, the love of her life staring at her like she was the only girl in the world... She was a complete goner.

"Riley... you’re perfect." And she meant every syllable. 

She dove straight from the window into Riley's lips, the two of them consuming each other in a way that felt warmly comforting, but also new and feral. Every sense was captivated by the others' body, and every movement sent new definitions of pleasure vibrating through them.

Finally, after an eternity there, Riley pulled away slowly. Maya moaned after her mouth for a moment before opening her eyes. Riley was staring at her, deadly serious.

"Come with me." 

It was the softest command Maya could imagine, but a command it certainly was. She allowed herself to be led by the hand, completely under Riley's spell, until they reached the bed.

As soon as Riley sat on the bed, Maya pulled back violently.

"No! Riley, I-I don't want to have sex with you!"

The shattered look on her honey's face snapped her back to her senses.

"Oh my god, I mean, of course I WANT to! Like, wow, you can't even imagine how much I want to right now."

Riley looked at her sideways, squirming.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can."

Maya laughed a little.

"I just... don't think we should."

Riley started nodding, crossing her arms.

"Ok... Maya, of course. I don't want you to do anything you don't wa--"

"Riley, I want to! It's all I want in the world, but..." she extended her hand, "we need to talk, first."

Riley nodded and took her hand. Maya led them back to the bay window, and into silence.

"Did..." Riley finally said, "did I do something wrong?"

Maya grabbed her face in her hands.

"No, sweetie! You are so amazing that I'm going crazy just being near you, but..."

"But we have to talk."

Maya nodded.

"So, let's talk."

Maya sighed heavy. 

"Ok. Ok. So... you remember today, when you were talking about… being each others firsts, and that… that my first kiss was with you?"

Riley faltered. "Yes...?"

Maya sighed again.

"I can't sleep with you, Riley, because I don't want anything in our relationship to be built on a lie."

Riley started looking scared. Maya pushed on.

"Riles... you weren't my first kiss, and... if we had sex tonight, you... wouldn't be my..."

Riley's stare was forcing the words from Maya's brain. But she had to get them out.

"I'm not a virgin, Riley."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. Riley's face was carved in stone, staring blankly into space.

"Please say something," Maya asked, weakly.

Riley's eyes shifted suddenly.

"Ah, sorry. There are a thousand questions fighting to get to my mouth right now." She spoke through a fog, her mind hazy and distant.

Maya nodded. At least she was talking.

"Ok, fair enough."

Another moment passed before a question made it out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riley barely spoke the words, but there they were.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me," she met Riley's gaze for an instant before averting her eyes down, "like you are right now."

Riley shook her head, pity and apology taking their rightful places on her expression.

"I'm sorry, it's.."

"I know."

Silence again.

"Wh-who was it?"

"Nobody we know."

Riley tilted her head.

"Well... I guess _you_ know her."

"Him."

"Wha- oh. Right."

"Yeah."

Riley cleared her throat, looking down.

"When did it happen?"

"A few, um... a few months ago. Right after the ski lodge."

Riley tried not to betray everything going on in her mind at that moment, but she'd never been good at hiding her emotions. Maya decided to take the wheel.

"I'd just figured out... well, everything. About how I felt about you… and then I pushed you and Lucas together because... I thought he was what you wanted. And I figured I could handle it because, hey, it'd still be you and me, just like always. But that night... you were so excited for your date with him, and I watched you skip and sing and try on outfits and... I realized that this was going to be my life now. Watching you love somebody else every day, while I... It was a bad night. So after you left, I went out. There was this exhibit in Soho and that's where I met him."

"What was his name?"

"You don't want to know his name."

"I think I need to."

Maya sighed, rolling her eyes a little

"His name was Rick."

Riley processed the name for a moment before her eyes expanded to satellite dishes.

"Yeah, have fun unpacking that one. Anyway, we talked about the art, and he was funny and kinda cute, and I... I just wanted to feel something good. Something other than… My parents were still in Fiji so we went back to my house..."

"Maya!"

"I know. But believe me, I was very much the instigator. I just needed.... I needed to... It was a bad night. He left, after, and I cried. The next day I climbed in your window for school. Just like every day."

The silence hung between them, thick and hot. When Riley finally spoke, the words were so soft, so timid, she had to repeat them to make sure they were hers.

"Did you... did you like it?"

Maya looked down again, a small, sad smile on her lips.

"I... wanted to. I tried to. But no, I didn't."

"Why not?"

She met Riley’s eyes.

"Because he wasn't you."

Riley looked at her with something almost like compassion, but tinted with something else. 

"Maya, I can't... believe that you didn't tell me..."

"Honey, I'm sorry.” She looked down again. “I just... I guess I was embarrassed..."

"Not that, Maya." The note of anger in her voice brought Maya's eyes right to Riley. 

"Why... why didn't you tell me about us?"

"What?"

"You knew before I did! You knew we were in love! But you didn't say anything and so you had to suffer like this all by yourself?! We don't do that, Maya! You sat here, in our special place, and you... you wouldn't let me help you, Maya! You were hurting so much that you... and you wouldn't let me help you. I wanted to help you! I always want to be there for you, and you--!"

"I thought... that you wanted Lucas." She tried to justify, desperately. "I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"No one in the world knows me better than you, Maya! You know me better than I know myself! You should have known what I really wanted! All that time you were going through this alone, and I promised you that you would never be alone! I left you alone!"

And there it was. Maya looked at the girl next to her. A girl who just found out that her girlfriend, her best friend, had been lying to her for months, and she was furious... at herself.

Riley wept wildly now, but Maya couldn't move to hold her. She didn't know what to say.

Yes she did.

"I love you, Riley." She paused, then she touched her fingers to her girlfriend's chin, raising her up to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was hurting, but I'm not going to apologize for what I did to get through it. It was a bad night, but it was the worst one. It got better. And I am _so_ happy now, sweetie."

She smiled at Riley. The smile that only Riley got to see.

"You never left me alone. I did that to myself... until I was strong enough to come home to you."

She kissed her, and they rested against each other, exhausted. A long moment passed.

"Did you use protection?"

Maya giggled in relief.

"Yes, honey."

"Good, because I'm not ready to be a teen mom."

Maya laughed louder now, then turned to Riley.

"But you would for me, wouldn't you?"

Riley's face softened and a smile crept up her lips.

"We could make a little nursery in the closet!"

They hugged, all smiles.

"Riles, I'm sor--"

"You have _nothing_ at all to be sorry for, Maya. _I'm_ sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Riley."

Riley pulled back and looked longingly at her girlfriend.

"Are we ok?"

Maya kissed her.

"We're magic."

(Paper airplane transition)


	4. Chapter 4

In the early moments after dawn, the girls slowly awoke in the Bay Window, holding each other.

It was Riley who realized it first.

"Uh oh..."

Suddenly, the previously closed door slammed open.

"Aha!" yelled Cory, instantly met with his daughter, curled up in the bay window, alone.

"Mmm... g'morning, dad."

Cory, his brow furrowed, quickly checked the fire escape, then under the bed, the closet and finally the storage bench. When he was done he smiled a sheepish smile and patted his daughters' sleepy head.

"Just a random inspection, darling. Carry on."

Once he was gone, Riley smiled straight up for an instant before Maya dropped down from the ceiling.

"Hm. They never look up," she mused before rejoining her girlfriend in the window.

"Thank you for being honest with me last night, Peaches."

Maya beamed at the girl she loved, putting a hand softly on her cheek.

"Always."

"We don't have to do 'It' right now. We don't have to do anything until you're ready."

"Well... It's not like I don't want to do _anything_..." She looked up at Riley, enticingly.

"Oooooh!" Riley cooed before adopting an extremely puzzled expression.

"Uh, Riles? You alright up there?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but her confused brow seemed too busy trying desperately to figure something out.

That's when it dawned on Maya.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled. "After all that?!"

She knelt up to Riley's face.

"You have no idea how sex even works with girls, do you?!"

"Do we use our hair?" Riley wondered, idly.

Maya huffed. "Ok, I'm reinstating your internet privileges."

Riley smiled. "Too late! I already found a video yesterday of two kittens licking each other!"

"Oooo, so close..."

"Well," Riley said, innocently, "I guess I’ll just need a good tutor..."

Maya smiled wickedly. "Oh, honey. You can't afford my rates."

Riley stared softly back. "I'll bet we could work something out...?"

"Oooooooh," Maya purred before pouncing on Riley's lips. The two kissed frantically for a moment before Riley pulled back, instantly concerned.

"Wait... who's your decoy right now?"

"Zay," Maya shrugged.

A moment passed as their eyes grew wide.

"Go home," Riley ordered.

"Yeah, good call." Maya snatched one last kiss as she bolted out the window. "Love you!"

"Forever," Riley beamed back.

Maya basked in the word for a moment before hopping outside, smiling to the entire world.

 

(Michael Jacobs music)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well, that's my last one! Hope you've enjoyed this little journey down Wishing-For-Rilaya-Closure Lane! If demand is high, maybe I'll see if there's another episode idea that's worth writing, but for now we say goodbye!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading these stories. I had such a blast writing them, and your comments mean the world to me!


End file.
